The Story of Juliet and Captain Sean Renard
by maryshine
Summary: What impact did that kiss really have on Juliet and Renard? Is there an other reason why Renard had to be the man to kiss Juliet? Are Renard's intentions good or bad? My version to these questions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything from "GRIMM." This is just my version of what I think could happened this season. Let me know your thoughts! **_

It was another night of tossing and turning for Captain Sean Renard. Ever since he kissed Juliette Silverton, his body was racked with desire for the Grimm's girlfriend; her fiery red hair, the pale skin, her sweet smile. Sean had tried everything to get her out of his system: hot showers, different types of potions, mediation, yet nothing worked.

Unfortunately, lust for the damsel also meant having emotions…emotions that Sean had never really experienced before. New feelings of tenderness and sympathy covered and overwhelmed him. These were not the feelings Sean had experienced growing up. The emotions Sean was exposed to growing up were anger, frustration, and a lust for power.

Growling, Sean rolled over and got out of bed. He staggered towards the large window. Sean grabbed tightly to a back of a chair and looked down at his city. All his life, Sean was looked down upon by his 'family' because of his heritage. Now Sean had something that his family wanted: A Grimm. This Grimm could finally get Sean the power he so richly craved.

And nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Kiss

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long! I've been sick with a fever/flu. I'm still sick so hopefully I caught all my mistakes in this next chapter (If not, I'm so, so, sorry!). **  
_

_**Special thanks go to Sarai, **_**_D Squirrel, and 1990chance. A million thanks for reading and reviewing my story! You guys rock!_**

**_This chapter takes place after The Good Shepherd. There is also reference to season one's Game Ogre. _**

* * *

_Nic_k _placed his prized Grimm possession on top of the book case. It was a place where Juliet never looked. Therefore the book would be safe. _

_After the trailer was attached by the assassin, Nick didn't want to take the chance that something could happen to the book. Nick only wished he could put the whole trailer in the house. Still as long as the book remained safe, that was the most important part. _

_Yet what Nick didn't know was at that exact moment, Juliet was watching him with grave interest….._

Captain Sean Renard sat in his office on a rainy Friday evening. He was attempting to get some paper work done. The squad room was pretty much empty, so it was a good time to catch up on some work. Besides, Sean wasn't ready to go back to his pent house and dream about Juliet once again.

Sean reflected to the first time he meet Juliet. It was at the Commissioner's Ball about three years ago. Sean had just learned that Nick was a Grimm and couldn't believe his good fortune: A Grimm in HIS unit! Nick had no idea about his heritage, but Sean was convinced that Nick would discover the truth eventually. Sean knew that when the time came, he could use the Grimm to his advantage. Sean's thoughts had been interrupted by Nick, coming over with a gorgeous red head.

"Captain, I'd like to introduce to my date. This is Juliette Silverton. Juliette, this is Captain Sean Renard.

Sean couldn't help but notice how stunning Miss Silverton was. She was wearing a red v-neck satin dress. Her red hair was long and wavy. Sean couldn't remember the last time he had seen such an elegant woman.

Smiling, Juliet held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain."

Sean took Juliet's hand. It was soft and warm. "The pleasure is all mine."

Nick put his arm around Juliet. "Come on. Let me introduce you the rest of my colleagues. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Captain."

Sean watched as Nick and Juliet sat with Nick's fellow officers at a nearby table. Sean was curious to see how Nick interacted with his fellow colleagues and their significant others. However, instead of paying attention to Nick, Sean found himself watching Juliet. Despite meeting Nick's colleagues for the first time, Sean noticed how friendly and bubbly Juliet was towards them. It was although she had known them for years.

Even when Nick was called away for a case, Sean saw that Juliet kept her smile and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Although he was a few tables away, Sean could hear the conversation perfectly. It was one of the benefits of being half Hexenbiest; His hearing was impeccable.

"You don't have to apologize, Nick. This is your job. Go ahead."

"I'm so sorry Juliet. I can bring you home if you want."

"Actually, I rather stay here. I'll get a taxi home later." Juliet gave him a mysterious smile. "I'd like to talk to your colleagues about what you are _really_ like."

Nick chuckled. "All right. I'll give you a call tomorrow?"

"You better." Nick gave Juliet a quick kiss, and was off.

During the rest of the evening, Sean did his best to talk to some important people in order to advance his career. It was the main reason why he never brought a date to the Commission's Ball. There were too many important men to talk to and even many more important women to dance with.

Later in the evening, Renard had noticed that he and Juliet were practically the only ones not on the dance floor. Although every fiber in his being warned him not to, Sean walked over to Juliet's empty table.

Sean couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth: "Would you like to dance?" Why on earth was he asking Nick Burkhardt's date for a dance? He had never asked any-one below his rank for a dance before!

Juliet looked up, surprised that the captain was asking her for a dance.

"We are going to look like outsiders otherwise," Sean explained. Juliet couldn't help but smile. An innocent dance with the captain? Why the hell not.

"I'd be honored to, Captain."

"Please, call me Sean." Again, that was something else Sean had never done before: ask a woman to call him by his first name. How on earth could this woman have such an effect on him?

Despite dancing with a police captain, Sean could tell that Juliet was extremely comfortable with him. "You are an excellent dancer," Sean remarked. Juliet gave a small, quiet laughter.

"I guess I've just had a lot of practice." She started to open up to him about herself, and Sean realized that they both had much in common. Like he, Juliet loved Shakespeare, antiquing and classical music. Also, they both were fluent in Latin, French and German.

"I'm sorry: I've never blab so much about myself to someone I've just met," Juliet said, blushing.

"That's quit alright; I enjoy hearing about you." Sean had used that line many times before. However, it was the first time he actually meant it.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realize that the music had stopped. It took a few minutes for the couple to realize that people were starting to leave.

"I suppose it is end of the ball," Sean said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"So it is. Thank you for the dance."

"Let me get you a cab. It is pouring out there"

"Thank you! Is this how you treat all of your officer's dates?"

Sean gave a light chuckle. "Only the pretty red-hair ones….but you didn't hear that from me." Again, Sean was surprised by his light candor. He never made small jokes….ever. His temperate was always strictly serious and professional.

Juliet gave a small laugh. "Your secret is safe with me."

Once outside, a cab pulled up. Sean held Juliet's soft hand as she entered the car.

"Have a good night...Captain." Apparently Juliet was too formal and shy to use his first name. That was quit all right by Sean. At the moment, Juliet could call Sean ANYTHING and he wouldn't mind.

"You as well." Sean closed the door and Juliet was off. Sean couldn't help but watch the cab until it turned the comer, disappearing into the night.

Sean saw Juliet once in a while after that and never gave her much thought; that is until the Patterson Case. Nick was put into the hospital by violent criminal, Oleg Stark.

Although the doctor said that Nick would make a full recovery, Juliet was still (understandably) upset. When Sean saw how scared Juliet was, he couldn't help but feel compassion for her. It was odd, feeling such compassion for just an ordinary girl.

After the doctor left, Sean turned to Juliet. Her large, moist eyes almost made Sean's heart ache.

"Nick will have round the clock protection as will you. We will also have a police officer bring you home. This guy wouldn't get anywhere near you; I promise."

Juliet looked up at Sean. Her eyes were pleading for confirmation. "You know who did this, don't you?"

Sean was taken back by her response. On top of all her other positive traits, Juliet was very sharp. Furthermore, Juliet was not showing any anger towards Sean. Other women in her situation would be cursing or crying wildly. Yet Juliet was rather calm, collected, and strong. No, Juliette Silverton was no ordinary woman.

"Yes. But we have every cop in the city looking for him. Trust me; he won't get anywhere near you or Nick." Juliet only nodded in response. Sean took his cue to leave. He didn't want to leave Juliet. Sean would have been satisfied just to stay with her a little longer. Yet that was preciously the reason why Sean needed to leave. He couldn't afford to get attach to her anymore then he already was.

That incident only reaffirmed Sean's decision to continue to protect Nick much as possible. After all, what good was a Grimm to Sean if he was dead? Yet looking back, Sean wondered if he continued to protect Nick more for Juliet's sake then his own.

A clasp of thunder brought Sean back to the present. Angrily, Sean pounded his fist on the desk. Damn it! What the hell did he have to do to forget about Juliet?

Sean tried to get back to his paperwork. However, his thoughts went back to when he was re-introduced to Juliet after waking up from her comma.

It was a few weeks after Juliet was released from the hospital. Desperate to have Juliet remember him, Nick had hoped that re-introducing her to his colleagues would jog some memories. However, Juliet did not remember any of them…except for Sean. Once Sean shook Juliet's hand, she surprised him by asking: "This is going to sound very strange, but have I seen you recently? You seem so familiar to me." Both Nick and Sean were taken back. Sean felt his heart beat fast. Despite being in a coma, could Juliet somehow sense that Sean had kissed her? Sean forced himself to chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint, but you haven't been to the station in months."

After that day, Sean seemed to see much more of Juliet then he would have liked. The first time was a week after Juliet visited the station. Sean spotted Juliet at the local antique store he was in. Sean had been in insufferable pain the last few weeks. His every thoughts and emotions were filled with Juliet's sweet face. The potion had made Sean completely infatuated with her. The last thing Sean wanted was to actually see her again in person. Sean turned away to exit the store.

"Captain!" Sean cringed. It was too late to escape now; Juliet had spotted him. Groaning, Sean forced himself to turn around and smile. "Juliet! How nice to see you again!"

Before Sean knew it, they were conversing about certain Victorian clocks. They must have been talking for an half an hour before they realized the store was about to closed.

The next time Sean saw Juliet was at the theater for the play of Romeo and Juliet. Sean had gotten balcony seats and noticed Juliet sitting below, alone. She was wearing a beautiful black, dress. Juliet looked incredibly lovely…but lonely.

During the intermission, Sean found himself coming up to Juliet to talk to her.

"Juliet!" Juliet turned and gave him her million-dollar smile.

"Captain! What a surprise! Nick didn't tell me you liked the theater."

"I have season tickets. Is Nick here?"

"No…he asked if I wanted him to come, but I know he doesn't like Shakespeare."

Sean raised his eye brows. "You remember that?" Was she finally starting to regain her memory?

Juliet shook her head, sadly. "I'm afraid not. However, I could tell by the books that he does read that Nick isn't the Shakespeare type."

Sean chuckled. "No, I suppose not. How are you doing these days?"

"Well besides not remembering the love of my life…..great!"

Sean smiled. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor."

Juliet looked at the ground. Sean could sense that she wanted to ask him something. Gently, he put his hand on her arm.

"Juliet…is there something you want to ask me?" Juliet looked up with her big, beautiful green eyes.

"Captain…."

"Please call me Sean." Once again, Sean asked Juliet to call him by his first name. What the hell was he thinking? Yet it didn't matter. Juliet started to blush and continued to talk…without addressing Sean by his first name or title.

"Do you know if Nick has any secretes I should know about?"

Sean frowned. "Secretes?" _You mean like his other job as a Grimm? _ "No….I can't think of any secretes Nick would keep from you. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Juliet replied rapidly. Just then the lights started to flicker.

"Well I suppose it is time to go back," Juliet said quickly. "Nice to see you again, Captain." Before Sean could reply, Juliet was off.

"Nice to see you to," Sean murmured. As he returned to his balcony seat, Sean couldn't help but wonder how much Juliet did know of Nick's secrete life…and what Sean should do about it.

Over the next few weeks, Juliet would come to the station to join Nick for lunch. Sean would always make an excuse to talk to Juliet (especially if Nick wasn't around). As far as Sean could tell, Juliet knew nothing of the Wesen world. Yet that didn't stop Sean from talking to her. Thankfully, their frequent conversations were always short, and not noticeable by Nick or anyone else in the station.

Looking back, Sean wondered if Adeline tried to poison Juliet to get back at him, not Nick. Could she had figured out Sean's feelings for Juliet? Could her latest trick been out of jealously? The more Sean thought about it, the more it made sense. Why else would the antidote be for Sean to kiss her instead of Nick? The antidote called for a man of pure heart who loved her. There was no reference to the man being a royal or a Wesen.

A knocked interrupted Sean's thoughts. "Enter." Sean turned his head back down towards his paper work. Sean always wanted his fellow officers to see him busy at work. It set a good impression.

"Sean….."

Sean dropped his pen. For such a long time, Sean wondered what his first name would sound on Juliet's sweet lips. Now he knew. He looked up to see Juliet, soaked from the rain and a sheer look of panic on her pretty face. Her lips trembled as she closed the door behind her.

"Juliet!" Sean rushed over to her placing his long, tan, outer jacket over Juliet's soaking red turtle neck. "You're trembling. What has happened? Is everything all right?"

"I….I don't think so….no."

"Come. Sit and talk to me." Putting is arm around her; Sean gently guided Juliet to his chair.

"I…don't know why I came here," Juliet said softly as she sat down. "I'm sorry. You were the only person I could think of to turn to."

"Juliet, you never have to apologize to me," Sean said softly. Juliet gave him a small smile.

He knelt next to her, placing her hands in his.

"Juliet, just tell me…what has happened to you?"

"It's Nick. I…I think he needs some kind of mental help."

Sean's heart started to beat fast. Most likely there was only one reason why Juliet would think this.

"I saw this book on top of the book case today," Juliet continued. "It was titled 'Grimm'."

Sean felt sick. "Okay….."

"Nick made some notes in the back of the book. Stuff about certain…._creatures_ he had encountered and supposedly killed! He even wrote some notes about me."

Sean grinded his teeth. _Nick you idiot! Why the hell didn't you put the book someplace safe? _

"What did Nick write about you?"

"Nick wrote how my coma was the result of some… Hexenbiest or some nonsense! He believes the only reason I woke from my comma is because of some Royal Prince and….." Juliet stopped talking at looked at Sean, who looked extremely troubled.

"I'm sorry….it must be hard to this from me."

_Oh, you have no idea…. _This scenario was not something Sean had expected. What the hell should Sean say? He couldn't tell her the truth; it would mean revealing his true nature. So what could he say? That Nick was crazy and he needed some help? Having Nick committed would surely destroy Sean's plans for the Grimm.

Sean forced himself to smile. He put his hand on Juliet's face.

"It's okay…we will figure it out." Then Sean did something he never did before with anyone: He gave her a hug.

Tears started streaming down Juliet's face. Still, she looked incredibly beautiful to Sean. Sean quietly patted her back. Still in his arms, Juliet looked up at Sean.

"Ever since I got out of the hospital…I've tried so hard to remember Nick. I've remembered our friends, my family…but not Nick and not his co-workers. Everyone has been telling me what a great guy he is….but…"

"But what?"

Juliet looked at Sean hard and sighed.

"Every time I see you…..I….well, I just think about how much I rather be with _you_."

Before Sean knew it, he lost control and placed his lips on hers. This wasn't a quick kiss like it was at the hospital. It was long and passionate. She put his arm around his neck, inviting him to continue. Sean meanwhile put his hand on her back. Her lips were so sweet, so perfect. Just like her. Suddenly, Juliet pulled away from him.

"Oh my God." She put her hand to her mouth, and backed away from the chair. Sean quickly stood up.

"Juliet…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have….."

"I remember."

Sean was sure that he misheard her. "What?"

"I remember," Juliet said quietly. " I remember Nick, our life together. I remember Adele's cat scratching me…..Nick being so upset and telling me about his family Grimm history…Monroe turning into a creature…...and…..and…" Juliet gasped and pointed at Sean. "You…..you kissed me "

Sean's face turned beat red. Apparently, the kiss wasn't as good for her as it was for him. "Again, I'm sorry for that. I thought…"

"I meant at the hospital."

Sean felt himself start to panic. How the hell did Juliet know that? He forced himself to smile. "Juliet…I don't know what you are referring to but I've never…"

"I recognize your kiss, Sean. I KNOW it was you!" Juliet grabbed a sharp letter opener from Sean's desk. "Everything Nick wrote about is true," Juliet whispered. "There is a royal in Portland: You. You're the bastard Prince that Nick wrote about! You tried to kill Aunt Maria! You had me poisoned!"

Sean put his hands out in front of his chest. Sean doubted that petite Juliet could really do any harm towards him with the letter opener. Sean was more concerned that his fellow officers would hear the commotion and barge in his office. That would not be good. There would be too many questions to be answered. Thankfully, Sean had the shades down so no one could see what was happening. Sean knew he had a short amount of time to control the situation.

"Juliet, you are hysterical," Sean said softly, inching ever so slightly closer to Juliet. "Now please put down the letter opener down and let's talk."

"Stay the hell away from me," Juliet hissed. She pushed the chair in front of Sean, causing him trip. Juliet turned around and ran out of the office. Pushing the chair away, Sean ran after her; not having a clue what to do when he caught her.

* * *

**_So what do you think? I hope to get the next chapter done with in the next two weeks. The more reviews I get, the faster I write!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: In Trouble

**Happy Friday! **

** I've been motivated to write due to all your reviews! Thank you! I'm still under the weather, so this chapter isn't very long. I wish I could add a chapter that explained how Sean and Juliet first met at the accident that Nick was talking about in "Over My Dead Body." However, I already wrote in the previous chapter that they met at the Commissioner's Ball. Oh well. **

** This chapter might have a few spoilers for tonight's episode, "The Bottle Imp." I'm predicting that the potion has caused Sean and Juliet to be much more connected then before!**

** Once again, I owe nothing. However, anyone (NBC included) can use what I write for their own purpose. Enjoy! **

* * *

Juliet's scarf flew across her neck as she ran down the street. Juliet didn't focus on where she was going or what she had learned or about the memories that had returned to her. She only concentrated on getting far away from the police station….away from Captain Renard…as possible.

Running out of breath, Juliet forced herself to stop at the light. She took long deep breaths of the city air to help calm herself. Though she tried to avoid it, Juliet found herself thinking about the Captain. How the hell could he be this evil prince if she found him so….well…captivating? Yet all the pieces put together portrayed Renard in his true form: a malicious royal who tried to kill Nick's aunt and almost killed Juliet.

There were so many other questions going through Juliet's mind. Who else knew about Renard? Certainly not Nick and probably not many other people in Portland. More importantly, who else knew about Nick? Monroe, of course, but what about Hank? What about the other people in his unit? Also, why did it take so long for Nick to tell her the truth?

Looking up, Juliet realized that her vet clinic was just down the block. Juliet sighed, happy that there was a safe place for her to go. Taking one last deep breath, Juliet finished her run to the clinic.

Juliet's hands were trembling as she put her key in the lock. She knew she needed to call Nick to tell him about Renard. If Renard's true identity was a shock to her, Juliet could only imagine how Nick would respond. How would Nick react, realizing that his boss and mentor tried to have his aunt killed? That his valued captain poisoned Juliet? That Captain Renard was his enemy?

Opening the door, Juliet breath a sign of relief; she was safe from the fantasy world for now. Yet once she turned on the lights and saw two snake like creatures approaching her, Juliet realized that the danger was far from over.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cursing, Sean drove his SVU madly down the street. Before Sean could even run down the stairs to catch Juliet, two of his officers approached him to ask what was the matter. Sean had to stop for a minute or two to make some lame excuse as to why the young lady had ran out of his office. By the time he finally got down the stairs, Juliet was gone.

Sweat pouring from his head, Sean found his anger towards Catherine growing. Sean couldn't believe Catherine didn't tell him the effects a second kiss would have. Surely she knew that _all _of residual effects! A part of Sean reasoned that Catherine couldn't have known that Sean would ever kiss Juliet a _second_ time. Yet there was no doubt in Sean's mind that her daughter did.

A fierce pain in Sean's head forced him to swerve in the lane. Sean barely missed getting clipped by a large truck. Immediately, Sean pulled to the side of the road. He cringed, and started to massage his temples. Sean couldn't remember the last time he had such a horrible headache. However it became something much more than a headache. Once Sean closed his eyes, he saw what looked like a doctor's office….and two fierce looking Skalengecks.

"_Where are the drugs" _ The Skalengeck on the left asked, his tongue slithering in and out of his large mouth.

"_We know you keep them here!" _The other Skalengeck added. He then grabbed what looked like a very timid and terrified Juliet and pushed her against the wall.

"_I….I don't know what you are talking about!" _As brave as she was trying to be, Sean could tell that poor Juliet was trembling.

The first Skalengeck put his large, scaly hand around Juliet's tiny, pale throat. _"Let us refresh your memory then…"_

"No!" Sean opened his eyes, panting. He checked his face in the rear view mirror. No, it wasn't a dream…it was a memory….Juliet's memory! Somehow, some way, Sean _knew _where Juliet was through her thoughts! _Well what do you know, _Sean thought as he pulled onto the road. _There are some positive side effects to that potion after all! _Sean hit the gas petal hard and sped to the local animal hospital.


End file.
